Spontaneous Date Night: Part One
by MissNightTigress
Summary: Loki is tired of always having to stay in with Toni during dates and even bedroom escapades. He wants a change of pace, something...spontaneous. He requests a legitimate date from Toni, and even though taken aback by his spontaneity, she complies, giving him a date she's certain NEITHER of them will EVER forget.


Delicate arms stretched as a body rolled off of another, Natasha landing on the opposite side of her enormous bed from her most recent (and delicious, she would add) conquest. Her chest rose and sank as she fought to catch her breath, reeling from the amazing performance of her lover. She propped herself on her elbows to look down at him, her chocolate eyes meeting deep jungle ones.

Loki moaned softly when their eyes met, his breath coming in pants as he struggled to regain it from the orgasmic fornication the two had just participated in. His fingers reached up and tucked an unruly strand of dark brown hair behind Toni's hair before cupping her cheek. "Post-coital glow suits you, especially from me," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, a move she picked up from him so many times of being together. "You're such a romantic. I bet you had all the Asgardian women falling head over boots with your effervescent charm."

The mention of his former home made his faint smile even fainter. His eyes focused on the ceiling of her bedroom, his mind lost in his memories.

Toni picked up on the change in his demeanor. It was odd; they weren't with each other that long before she began picking up on things like that. Usually her attitude would bring him out of it, but she got a better idea. When she had enough energy, she stood on her mattress, naked as a jay bird. Her heels pushed off, giving the bed a slight bounce.

Suddenly out of his haze of the past, the God of Mischief turned to her, an incredulous look overpowering his features. He couldn't help but take in the view, but that was interrupted by his wariness of the billionaire's mind. "What are you doing?"

"Get up."

He raised a dark brow, pursing his lips at her. "Excuse me? Are you…are you barking orders at _me_, Miss Stark?"

"Damn right I am. Get up, Reindeer Games," she snapped playfully, flexing her long fingers in an indication to him to get him on his feet.

It was his turn to roll his eyes before rising to his feet. "Now what?"

"Jump."

He shot her another incredulous look. "Are you kidding me, Toni?"

"Jokes are _your_ thing, Prince of Jesters. I'm as serious as a heart attack."

Eyes met the glowing arc reactor just above the point where her ample breasts met. "Can you still have one of those?"

Toni gave an exasperated sigh before shaking her head. Her heels bounced against the mattress again and she launched three feet into the air before landing back down gracefully, obviously showing off. "Quit stalling and jump. And don't look at me like I'm an idiot. Have some fun. Didn't you and Thor do this back in your royal chambers?"

His lips curled into a tiny snarl. "Of course not. This is child's play. We were royalty. Sadly," he trailed off before providing a small smile, "fun wasn't allowed."

"Yeah? Well, you're with me now. We can have nothing _but_ fun." Her hands wrapped around his as she hopped again, jerking his hands with her.

"We're baring our business. Hardly seems like the time for jumping. I'm surprised you're not complaining about your back hurting from the flouncing about your chest is doing."

"Come _on_," she drawled, ignoring his remark about her boobs. "Jump just once. For me?"

He growled in slight irritation before caving in. His lithe feet boosted him into the air about two feet. Once his bare rear hit the mattress, he stayed seated, looking up at her expectantly. "Satisfied?"

"Oooh, baby, again!" she called, imitating a horrible pornography film. Her devil red lips curled into a grin when she saw the wheels in his head start grinding. "What's up?"

"We should go on a date."

Her features fell and became blank. "Now? We're stark naked!"

With a flick of his wrist and total disregard for her horrible pun, the god managed to clothe both of them as easily as he disrobed them previously. Toni was donning dark blue skinny jeans and a black AC/DC t-shirt. He was dressed in black slacks and a satin forest green button-up. "Now we have clothes on. Besides, why not now? Have something better to do, Miss Stark?"

"Other than you all night long? Nah."

"And I'm the one with…what was it? 'Effervescent charm', wasn't it?"

"Hush. Well…" She plopped down beside him, crossing her long legs. "Since it was your idea, where are you taking me on our date?"

"Ohhh, my dear, it's where _you_ are taking _me_. After all, you know the city better than I do and you are the billionaire."

"Me?" she squeaked. "What, didn't they teach you chivalry in Asgard? In the old days, men asked the women out."

"Yeah, well I'm not your precious Captain. I can adapt perfectly well to the modern age."

"Oooooh. Somebody's jealous of Mr. Star Spangled Spandex," she teased.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Jealousy is a pathetic emotion. I simply know what is mine and don't wish to share. I simply allow you to go play heroine sometimes," he countered, his shoulders shrugging.

"You _allow_ me? We'll see who allows who to do what when we get back to this house and I muzzle you again," she purred, leaning forward to kiss his ear lobe gently.

His chilly fingers grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards so their lips were just centimeters apart. His tongue licked his lips before he murmured his next words. "Mistress of Iron, I look forward to it."

The silkiness of his words made her moan, and she closed the gap between them in a heated instant. "Can't we just stay in all day? I'll make you your meals…"

"You'll have JARVIS order in and then try to pass it off as your own cooking," he corrected. "Last time you tried actually cooking, you started an oven fire."

"It's the thought that counts."

"Not whenever that thought nearly ignites the whole penthouse. Come on, Stark. We always stay in on our date nights." A mischievous thought crossed his mind, but he maintained composure. He cast his eyes downward, feigning forlornness. "I'm…beginning to think I'm in a cage and you're embarrassed to be seen with me."

"A cage sounds like a very interesting idea. As for being embarrassed, you're wrong, and I'm going to prove it. Get your shoes."

He allowed his devious smirk to show through as he grabbed his leather shoes, following her through the bedroom and into the large openness of the living room. "If you say so."

"Since I'm apparently playing tourism director, how would you like to be transported? I could put on the suit? We could take the copter, limo, my sports car, or we could hoof it like normal Midgardians. Think your royal feet can handle that last option?" she chortled, sticking a small red metallic square in the back pocket of her jeans.

Perplexity filled his features as he met her by the door. "I think I'll manage. What's that?"

She pulled the metal square out of her pocket and waved it around. "It's the suit, the Mark IX version. I'm not taking any chances while we're out. Besides," she stated, arching her feet so she could kiss his cheek. "I need to protect my precious cargo."

"I hardly need any protection from the likes of you. I am a god."

"Keep that mentality when I have Bruce slam you into my concrete floors again," she retorted, slipping her black flats over her feet and pressing the button to open the steel door.

A deep chuckle emanated from the god's palette. "You know, Barton actually told me a funny story about you."

"Before this story goes any further, am I going to build the cage for _his_ ass?"

"Apparently you found my physical pain so amusing you decided to lie in the indentation mimicking me? 'Oh, I'm a puny god, such a puny god. My godliness doesn't compare to that of the great Natasha Stark which is why I deserve to lie here' is what I believe you said?"

Her cheeks turned bright pink as her finger slammed into the button for the elevator to open. "I think you've punished me enough for that by now."

The elevator dinged, and the couple stepped into the golden mirrored enclosure. The god feigned hurt once again, withdrawing from Toni's touch. "Are you saying the countless peaks of ecstasy you achieve because of me are punishments?"

"Delicious ones." Her eyes looked to the long list of buttons. The penthouse was the 110th floor of Stark Tower. Levels 100-109 were _originally_ the research and development floors, but then she insisted the other Avengers move in. It was sort of like a home away from home to them. Levels 97-107 were now the R&D levels. The rest were for residents who could afford living in the first building able to be self-sustaining on Toni's arc reactor technology. Her fingers reached out and went to press Floor 1, but she started picking random floors to stop on.

"What are you doing? Do you intend to stop on all those floors?" the silk voice beside her asked as the elevator began its descent.

"Of course not," she giggled, beaming up at her lover. "That's the fun of it."

"Fun? It seems like a waste of time and is completely ludicrous."

"You're ludicrous."

"With all due respect, I don't 'shake my money maker' or tell 'bitches' to 'get out da way.'"

Dark red lips formed an "O" of shock before slamming into a tight line. Her eyes squinted. "Remind me to murder Peter for not only blasting Jay-Z but Ludacris as well." Her arms crossed over her chest as she rested her buttocks against the gold hand railing beside him.

He chuckled, letting her sulk as he studied their reflections in the mirror. Blood red eyes set in a frosty blue face stared back at him, causing him to snarl. The blue reflection was then aware of the presence beside him as she had turned her head to him, a woman dressed in a snazzy black business suit, sunglasses over her face and long brown hair in a tight bun on the back of her head. These were the monstrous sides of them. However, Loki's bad side morphed in with the plotlines of terror stories parents warned their children of at night. His other bad side was before him and Tony got acquainted to the level they had, the side that killed numerous people while on a tryst with the Tesseract. Toni, for all he knew, only had one monstrous side. The reflection he saw was of her prior to her kidnapping in the Middle East, before the shrapnel was launched into her chest. Her reflection was the daughter of Howard Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries and the mastermind behind the bulk of the weapons industry. These reflections had their similarities as well, he supposed. They both craved power and had daddy issues, not to mention the blood stains on their hands. Other than that, they couldn't have been more different.

The red eyes shifted back to the blue form he despised, and slowly the reflection morphed into his green ones. His clothes were that of Asgardian royalty, traditional leather and metal in black, green, and gold. His slicked back black hair was cut to the days he was in his kingdom, before he tricked Thor which resulted in his exile. This was the better side of him. Sure, he was second-best compared to Thor, but the blood stains were fewer. He was more reserved, dignified and less…horrifying than the previous reflections of himself. His eyes shifted to Toni's reflection, a girl in a red and gold metallic suit holding the Iron Woman helmet between her elbow and her body. This was the reformed Natasha Stark. She still had her ego, but her blood stains were also fewer. She was shifting her focus to energy instead of weapons, saving lives instead of destroying them and if she did destroy them, it was because they were "the bad guys. Then again, he was once considered a bad guy to her as well. Look how _that_ turned out.

Their reflections morphed into the two of them. He was still Loki and she was still Toni, but they weren't alone anymore. They were _together_. That was still an odd concept to get used to. He never cared for anyone in this way other than Signy on Asgard, but that didn't last as long as either of them would have liked. The whole "empire takeover" thing kind of kyboshed that. Toni was his enemy, one of the people threatening his rule with the Tesseract on Midgard. Yet he felt something from her. Out of all of the Avengers with the exception of Thor, she showed compassion to him even though he's the one that destroyed her Tower, cost her millions if not billions of dollars, and threw her out of a window. When he came to her banquet, she didn't imprison him or anything. She spoke to him like a normal person. Something just…clicked. It was so different, but felt so right at the same time.

In all of his reflecting, he hadn't noticed the elevator stopped twice and was now on its way down to its next stop, the 65th floor. Toni's red lips were still a pout, one he was fighting to resist. "What's wrong?"

"It's 11am and there's no one around," she whined.

"It's Wednesday. Isn't it the middle of your race's work week? Why do you want people around anyway?" He let a long finger trail over her neck, a move he knew was a sure turn-on for her. She shivered and jumped back in response, giving him satisfaction in knowing how she worked. "We have this _whole_ elevator…to ourselves. I could very easily stop this thing before it goes down any further and we could have a _different_ kind of fun."

Her burgundy nails wrapped around his wrist as out of the corner of her eye she gave him a lustful look. "Loki, I suggested staying in, but that idea didn't appeal to your royal pain in the assness. It's already taking me every fiber of my being to suppress my urges for you so I can indulge your need for a public date. You know," she started, turning her face fully to him and scrunching up her nose in disdain, "I do a whole hell of a lot for you. I'm beginning to think I'm losing my whole M.O. because of you, buddy."

Quickly, he ducked his head and stole a short, sweet kiss from her lips. "You? I'm the God of Mischief and yet you seem to prank me at every turn. You're ruining _my_ status."

The elevator dinged, and there was a lanky blonde in a navy business suit chatting on her phone. Toni only caught a piece of the call to determine the girl was talking to a man. From the sound on the other end of the receiver, he was older. The blonde was suddenly staring. Toni got a wicked gleam in her eye and jumped on her tiptoes to kiss her partner's neck, winking at the girl outside the elevator. "Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like mine?"

The girl's mouth fell open, the iPhone dangerously close to slipping out of her tiny hand and on to the floor. Taking satisfaction in the sight, Toni pressed the button and the doors closed, on to their next stop at level 51.

It took her a moment to realize Loki's mouth was also agape, which came with the realization that she just took their relationship to another level. They were official in a sense, but not publicly. That was the first time she declared Loki as her boyfriend to anyone outside their little circle. "Yeah, yeah, I said it. What of it?" she grumbled, keeping her eyes trained ahead again.

He just grinned and pulled her tightly into his own figure. "Is this your idea of fun? Proclaiming our relationship to the world per each level we stop on?"

"That and relishing in the looks on people's faces when the doors slide shut on them."

"You little devil, you."

"I learned from the best."

They rode to rest of the way to level 51 in silence. The ding sounded, and the doors opened to an older gentleman standing with a little chihuahua tied to his cane. Toni was wondering how she was going to handle this whenever Loki stepped in. This was going to be good.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, sir, but this one is happily taken," he said softly, almost in with a regal air. Toni was pulled even tighter into his figure as he kissed her head, his finger reaching for the button before he said, "And so is this elevator."

The doors slid shut and a fit of giggles consumed the billionaire. "Sweetie, that was great. We may not be teenagers, but this is some funny shit."

The next stop was on level 34, so the duo had time to concoct their next devious scene. Toni pressed Loki as far back on the wall as he would go, holding the collar of his green shirt between her fingers while Loki kept a hand on the small of her back and on her thigh as her thigh met his, her knee meeting the wall of the elevator. It was so steamy Toni had to keep chastising herself not to look into his eyes and just attack him then and there.

The elevator finally dinged, and her eyes snapped up and locked onto the green ones she'd come to adore. Their lips met in a kiss that would melt steel, breaking apart only when the man waiting for the elevator cleared his throat. Their heads turned to see Nick Fury looming there in his black trench coat, arms crossed and glaring at them.

Loki froze. He wasn't afraid of Fury by any means as he had no real power, but the guy was still intimidating. He just hoped Toni wasn't going to make the situation worse. She caught his freeze and got at mischievous glint in her eye that made him groan inwardly.

"Good evening, chief."

"Miss Stark, what the hell is going on here?"

"Don't worry. You're one good eye isn't mistaken. I _am_ fraternizing with the enemy. Well, not the enemy. My boyfriend."

"What?" Fury's angered face took a new form, a new level of anger neither of the lovers ever saw before. Both of their hands reached for the "close door" button and slammed it repeatedly, dying to get out before the S.H.I.E.L.D. director stepped in with them.

The doors never closed so slowly.

"Shit!" Toni breathed as she saw that black boot step past the door threshold. _We're screwed!_

"Hang on!" Loki whispered, pulling her tighter into his form.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she braced for…something. An ass-chewing maybe. But when she opened her eyes, she saw beiges and golds and reds and browns. Loki had used his magic and put them right into the lobby, leaving Fury on that elevator by himself. She tossed her head back and let out a sigh of relief before a nervous laugh. "You sneaky bastard!"

He shrugged. "I saved our asses."

"You prolonged our _demise_," she hissed.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you."

A smirk danced over his lips before he addressed her again. "Is that it then? You're finished with your stunts, your pranks?"

She tilted her head to the right as she considered his question, her eyes taking in the room. She saw a few journalists, a couple workers, and some older residents wandering about. There was a gold velvet couch in the middle of the grandiose room, usually reserved for people waiting to meet others or some other trivial task. Behind that was a small mahogany table with a vase full of red roses on it, and her last idea sprang into her mind. Her feet took two small steps before bounding into a sprint at the couch, jumping from the floor to the seating arrangement and then to the table. The table wobbled, sending the glass vase plummeting and smashing onto the beige tiled floor. Toni was headed there herself headfirst until she regained her, for lack of a better word, grace. Revolving her head ever so slightly to the right, she murmured just loud enough for him to catch, "Not yet."

He could say nothing else as he restricted again, wondering what prank she had in mind to call _that_ much attention to herself. It was when he saw her shoulders rise as she sucked in a heady breath that he knew he was going to get his answer whether he really wanted it or not.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" she declared to the lobby.

The whole room turned to the charismatic egomaniac that was Toni, causing Loki's face to grow hot as he had stepped to the side of her behind the couch, holding her hand and whispering, "Stark, quit it. People are staring."

"That's the point," she countered, her scrutiny in the direction of the ambling journalists now with their cameras and recorders ready. She puffed out her chest to give herself that official air she _attempted_ to carry at her press conferences. Her throat cleared before she spoke again. "Let's face it. I'm a genius. I see the tabloids all the time. I find out the most intriguing things about me in there, like how I've apparently been pregnant three times and how once was Peter's doing, not to mention how Steve Rogers and I are eloping to Las Vegas shortly."

Chilled fingers let go of Toni's hand and smacked Loki's forehead as he facepalmed. _What is she doing?_

"The most shocking and distressful 'revelation' is that I'm sleeping with a 'war criminal.' Well, I'm here to put those allegations to rest right now." She spun on her heel and beheld the stationary god behind her, and he could see Mischievous Stark was replaced with Serious Stark. "He isn't a war criminal, first of all. He's norma- well, okay, normality is subjective. Second of all, I don't have to justify my decisions or my life to anyone. Let's face it; I'm rich, I don't have to. But I will not sit idly by and listen to rumors be thrown around about the man I'm in love with, which is the third point I wish to make. He isn't just some guy I'm screwing. I am, indeed, in love with Loki."

The journalists' flashbulbs began going off, immobilizing the pair in pictures. Loki, however, was frozen in words. He never knew Toni to be so blunt. Sure, he'd seen the clips of her "I am Iron Woman" declaration, but this was different. This involved _him_, someone declaring their undying love to _him_…and in public no less! Sentiment usually made him sick, but this was…_wow_.

Toni flashed that intoxicating billionaire smile at him, stepping down from her makeshift podium. Out of nowhere, she was tilted back like an actress from a movie out of Steve's era, receiving a passionate, foot-popping kiss from the suitor she just professed her love of. When he finally broke away from her, she whispered, "I take it you love me as well then?"

"What gave it away?"

"Again, effervescent charm. You're throwing me off my groove," she whined.

"Yeah," he trailed off, glancing up at the exploding flashbulbs before returning his eyes to her and smirking playfully. "But you love me for it."

"You better believe it."

He chuckled before righting her position and holding his hand out for her to take it, and once she did, they began walking past the wide-eyed, open-mouthed citizens. "I'm the god of lies, Stark. I know one when I hear one," he trailed again, a blush painting his pale cheeks a rosy color.

"From that blush, I'm assuming I pass?"

"With flying colors. You are _crazy_, you know that?"

Her hand tapped the glass of the revolving door as she yanked him in with her. "I'm crazy? You tried taking over my planet and I'm the crazy one?"

"You risked your reputation just now, not to mention opened your sanity for questioning."

"People still think I have PTSD from the Middle East incident, so I'm pretty used to it." Her shoulders raised then lowered in a shrug, ruffling the black sleeves of her shirt. "I know the truth and the implications, and I don't care. Today is about you and me, and I wanted to surprise and wow you, give _you_ the shock and awe." A devious grin crept on her devil red lips before she spoke in a more hushed tone, "I wanted to turn that silver tongue I love so much into lead."

The shivers that ran up and down his spine with her words were made apparent. "By the gods, it sounds so sexy when you say it." When Volstagg had made a similar remark, he'd wanted to kill him.

"Everything sounds sexy when I say it."

His eyes rolled as her ego inflated, then he tugged on her elbow gently. "So where are you taking me first?"

"Considering you sprung this on me last minute after orgasmic sex, I haven't had time to plan-"

"You're a billionaire, genius, playgirl, aren't you? I'm sure you've done this a million times before with other men, especially Steve," he snarled that last word with enough venom it made Toni snicker.

"Steve was _before_ I met you and no. Loki, trust me, you're the only one. I'm used to one-night stands, not a committed relationship. This is all new for me, too." Her eyes looked around at the signs. The Met was one way. Yankee Stadium was another direction. Her nose crinkled in dismay. She didn't want to have to explain _everything_ to him, which she would have to do as he didn't know a thing about sports or art. Chocolate orbs then locked on another sign. "What about the zoo?"

"The…zoo?" His bows furrowed as lines began appearing on his forehead before it hit him just what she was speaking of. "Oh, yes. The place you Midgardians go to gawk at caged animals for pleasure."

"Hey. Not all of them are captured. Many of them were taken from bad parts of this planet and would've been killed. They're animals, Loki. You light up every time you hear the word 'farm', for crying out loud. A zoo is kinda like a farm…except not really…okay, bad example. Just come on. Please?"

He blushed again, this time deeper. "I…uh…f-fine," he growled, sulking momentarily before his eyes began to retain a sparkle. "Besides, you're right. I do love animals."

She couldn't help but notice his rosy face and pursed her lips in response. She'd heard the stories about his lovers and children, if they could be called such. "Keep it in your pants or I swear I will put you in a muzzle _and_ a chastity belt."

The silver tongue clicked admonishingly at her as they began walking in the direction of the zoo. "Not like that either, Toni. I'll explain once we get there."

The zoo was in the Bronx section of the city, which was rather a long walk from Stark Tower, but Toni didn't mind. She, of course, paid their fees and got Loki a map of the zoo so he could pick which parts he wanted to see the most. She watched in amusement as he opened the map and looked over the numerous attractions. He almost looked like an adorable child visiting for the first time.

"Let's go this way," he declared, tugging her out of her thoughts by her elbow again.

"Where are you taking me?"

He said nothing but swiftly navigated them through the zoo. They rushed past the World of Birds, and Toni caught him giving the building a lustful look. He was on a mission, though, and his mission ended upon arrival at Tiger Mountain.

"If you wanted to see the birds-"

His black locks shuddered as he shook his head. "I want to explain my fascination with animals to you sufficiently. I can't do that in the aviary. I have…a past with birds."

Her eyes squinted in suspicion. "What kind of past?"

"Stark, it's nothing sexual. Get your head out of the blasted gutter," he snarled before turning his head to the exhibit. His features went from stressed to calm as he watched a tigress licking the fur of a cub. "Back in Asgard, I once tried to become a bird. Thor even watched as I tried flying, and failed at it."

Toni kept silent and listened for once, keeping her eyes trained on his face. She wasn't used to seeing him like this, sentimental. As he said earlier, sentiment wasn't really his thing. A mighty growl broke through her thoughts and her head snapped to the exhibit where a male tiger was chasing another female.

"Just look at the way he moves! Such grace and agility. His muscles just ripple under that fur. Their dynamics are truly remarkable. You think you humans would learn a thing or two." He chuckled darkly before rotating his face to his CEO girlfriend. "In a lot of ways, this gorgeous creature reminds me of you. I've seen moving pictures in your enormous magic wall of a tiger that let its prey walk in front of its face while it was lying down. That's the cocky aspect, knowing they can get it but they prefer the chase. They don't have packs either. They prefer being solitary. They are incredibly dangerous, but yet so captivating." His long fingers tucked a stray brown strand of hair behind her ear. "Not fueling your ego or anything. I'm simply stating."

She shifted the weight on her heels as her arms crossed on the black railing, smiling at his miniature monologue. "First of all, we Midgardians call those magic walls _televisions_. I've told you that before. Secondly, I'm flattered that you consider me this majestic creature, and extremely flattered you think I'm dangerous." Upon purring that last word, an impish grin crept over her lips. "That means you've thought of me as a legitimate threat."

"Is that honestly all you got from that?" he inquired, raising a black brow at her. "If so, you are making wild assumptions and putting words into my mouth not to mention making fools of the both of us."

"Or, to simply put it, making an ass out of you and me. I listened to all of your explanation, as a matter of fact. And I am really flattered that you chose this as the animal to remind you of me," she said, he voice growing softer before she spoke again, "It's my favorite."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"The reasons you said, mainly. It's such a beautiful creature, but it's dangerous, foreboding. It's the biggest cat around, actually, and it knows it. I believe the word 'cocky' was thrown around? So really, it's rather fitting to me." She finished her short explanation with a smile to him. "Which one is your favorite?"

His green eyes went wide before he cocked his head to the side opposite her in thought. "I don't know, to be perfectly frank. There are so many animals, and I'm fascinated with all of them. Their dynamics all differ as each sub-species is different. Not only that, but…" he trailed off, his voice barely above a whisper, "They are incapable of lying, the most truthful living creatures on this gods-forsaken planet."

She just wanted to hug him then. He looked so sad, sounded so hurt. Maybe the zoo wasn't the best idea. Her weight shifted again as she leaned over to kiss his regal cheek. "Personally," she murmured as she nuzzled his ear, "You remind me of a red-assed baboon."

A growl emanated from his throat as he claimed her lips. "And again, I'm the one with the sparkling charm."

"I said effervescent."

"Does it really matter?"

"Toni Stark doesn't like things done half-assed, so get it correct the first time."

Ignoring her, he leaned away from her and shook his head again. "You weren't being serious about the baboon thing. Since you know me so well, Miss Stark, why don't you tell me which animal you think of as my bestial equivalent?"

Instantly she produced her final answer. "A lion."

He blinked, unsure of whether he heard clearly or not. "I'm sorry. What?"

"You're a lion. I saw this thing where this lion and tiger were living together. They mated for life."

"So you're saying I'm a lion because you're a tiger?"

She tossed her head back and laughed before slinging her arm over his shoulders. "You're a lion because they're the supposed kings of the savannah. They've got their own egos and such. They're cunning and tricky, much like you. The males prefer being left alone as well. They also compete for attention and rule, fighting off other lions to gain control of the pride. I'm rambling. What I'm basically saying is," she stopped, reaching up and pinching his cheek before cooing, "You're my Simba…well, Scar, considering your track record."

Green orbs rolled as he pulled her away from the tigers. "Come on."

They had to have spent hours sauntering through all the exhibits. At least an hour was spent in the reptile house, and Toni made Loki hold her the whole way through. She hated reptiles. They slithered and were scaly and just disgusting. He seemed to be captivated by them, however. She took this as an opportunity to study his reactions. He was like a little kid, watching the creepy critters. A couple times he was practically pressed against the glass. Well, pressed against Toni who was pressed against the glass. He did that at the boa constrictor exhibit, and the damn snake was hanging on the branch closest to the glass. It was only after he realized Toni's nails were close to drawing blood on his chest that he moved on.

Like she was studying him, he was observing her. She was the first Midgardian he had any interaction with, in a positive sense. Hell, she was the woman he _loved_. He wanted to study her, gauge her likes and dislikes. Maybe he'd find a way to use them to his advantage. They had seen every animal he wanted to see, and she wanted to see the tigers one last time. Her eyes had locked on the tigress overlooking her two cubs. He could see the iron gears in her brain going into overdrive with memories, then with observation. He could then see a new resemblance. When he was first a "prisoner" in Stark Tower, she had a motherly aura about her. She was an egotistical smartass, but she made sure he was comfortable and taken care of. That's how their bond was formed.

"Okay," she declared, breaking him from his thoughts. "Wanna head to the gift shop and then we can get going to our next stop?"

"Sure, but where is our next stop?"

"It's a surprise," she started before giving him a wicked smirk, "But we're going to have to fly there."

He stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the gift shop doorway. "F-fly? As in, with you?"

She nodded, her eyes scanning the racks of stuffed toys just inside the door.

"In one of those mechanical bird devices?"

"A helicopter," she corrected. "And no." Her hand patted her back pocket, and he blanched.

"No."

"Yep. Think of it as a magic carpet ride, Jasmine." Her fingers traced the muzzle of a stuffed white tiger, captivated by it. Her fingers flexed as she went to pick it up, but she refrained, settling for two lions instead. She turned on the heel of her shoe and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to shop or not?"

"Flying?"

She rolled her eyes but remained quiet as the cashier rang up her stuffed toys. She elbowed Loki when she was finished, walking past him and the door. "You'll get over it. You have magic, for crying out loud. This is science. It's magic, only it makes _sense_."

"It's _different_. I'm in control of my magic!"

"I'm in control of the suit. Well, in most circumstances." His eyes shifted to her and were the size of saucers. She wasn't making him feel any better about the situation. "Loki, you'll be fine. I'll go slow, okay? Jesus. It's like driving with Daddy Dearest all over again," she sneered, turning to walk towards the exit.

He glanced down at her bag and saw the two lion heads sticking out of it. "Two?"

She grinned sheepishly before reaching in and pulling one out, settling it in his arms. "One is yours and one is mine, so we always remember this day…and I always have a piece of you."

Another gift of her love, this time material. These warm and fuzzy feelings inside him were confusing him to hell and back. From the movies he'd seen at Toni's, this was a common Midgardian thing. It was an Asgardian thing as well, but different gifts and customs were followed. This was something completely new, something foreign. Yet it meant the world to him, maybe more. He had to do something…

He lurched out just then and jammed the lion back in her bag before running a chilly hand over her eyes. "Keep these shut, understand?"

"Loki-"

"Do I have to use my magic to get you to comply?"

She waited, contemplating the possible repercussions before grumbling a negative. She heard the rumbling of a chuckle escape his throat before he took off. He had a surprise planned for her and she knew it. She didn't like surprises. She didn't like being handed things, either, but for him, she made the exceptions.

Her love had returned moments later. She could tell from the smell of leather that, no matter what he was wearing, always seemed to radiate from his body. "Okay, open your eyes."

Diligently, she obeyed. Resting in his palms were identical white tigers, the same size as the lions. He extended one out to her, bringing the other close to his chest. When she pulled hers into her own body, he produced the lions from her bag, holding his and giving her hers.

"Now we have a matching set," he whispered softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead.


End file.
